board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8 RAP BATTLE V One Loss Round 3
The Fourth Round 'of the '''Main Bracket '''and onwards of the 'Board 8 RAP BATTLE 5 Tournament. ''~One Loss Round 3~'' Battle L13: Extha vs. jdizzy ~The Score~ Extha: Forfeits jdizzy: Wins by DQ ~The Raps~ Extha n/a jdizzy Roses are red Ex's balls are blue He never rapped So thats a DQ. Extha n/a jdizzy n/a Battle L14: BBallman vs. Ed Bellis ~The Score~ BBallman7: 4 Ed Bellis: 7 ~The Raps~ BBall I'm that dude that's the bomb, using napalm, Abusing the law then Cruise like my name's Tom. Your game is wrong, f*** your weak ass rhyme attacks, If you think you can survive my raps, you've denied the facts, When I grind my axe, men die, collapse, My seismic blasts redefine the past, yours are women drivers: CRASH. You're not at all tough, you're all in, call, bluff, Cuz yo I'm crazy Ballin, all nuts, Explicitly yelling at all f***s, got you scared, you're PG like aww shucks, Got bodies stacked in dump trucks, but in your ass there's cum stuck. I'll end your class early like a trusted bomb threat, Then smash you with a slammer from my f***in' pog set. Ed Your credentials? Inconsequential; your potential etmyology's Tangential – you Cruise like Tom but spew like Scientology And honestly you're sloppy, spurting scraps that sound unsure - Did you step in something small that smells? Must be BBallmanure S*** stinks worse than thirty verses about dirty sex with bros But if walls could talk, we might be shocked at what your closet knows “Grinding your axe” as men “collapse,” that's dwarven Tolkien porn Your swag makes me gag; you couldn't Stride if you were Aragorn A deformed newborn could outperform your lukewarm, stillborn skill But hell, your health's top shelf – lord knows you've certainly never been ill Your false bravado's self-berating, you're obviously overcompensating If talent comes at puberty then BBallboy's still anticipating. BBall F***in' cross dresser, you're falling like your traction sucks, I'm not talkin' 'bout a car when I say this tranny's actin up, You f***** f***, quit actin tough, I'm a tank I'll leave you left 4 dead, You're a short bus, smash your head like you're Special Ed. I dictate and spit hate, how many diseases can your dick take, When Ed has sex before the fifth date, that s***'s rape. On the streets you'd get destroyed don't even claim you can fight, Ed prefers real battles, he likes the shape of the mic, No way I'm takin' this light, I'll ignite like a car bomb, I came with heavy arms drawn, Ed came here with a hard on, And since you brought it up, I'll address your precious needs, My closet's full of skeletons, yours is next, rest in peace. Ed I'm a cross dresser, I'll shove your dick in my drawers and slam it I'll take that big fat mouth of yours and I swear to dental dammit You're reinventing detrimental, you should've rapped an instrumental Get disassembled til it Hertz; I'm pimpin Bentleys, you wrecked a rental I'll be gentle but you won't last long, like the disaster called your last date You tried to 'poke her' from 9 to 5 and you still couldn't think straight But my dick's riled; I'm a coprophile, so you really have me running wild Reached for the top but you're still a child, B-boy7's just shy of 8 Mile I got Diddy on speed dial, when you freestyle you just speak bile You're as taxing as an e-file; if you win we'll need a retrial I'll call you BBallmanhattan – you've been served and left on the rocks Cause the only bones that've been in your closet are better rappers' cocks. Battle L15: Walrus vs. Rollthebones2 ~The Score~ Walrus: 2 Rollthebones2: 1 ~The Raps~ Walrus I spit so much fire your bones gettin rolled on your funeral pyre You a wolf crier, your ass fake like you was in Liar Liar Can't touch my sky high level, you can call me mr. frequent flier You stand smaller than Frodo, get your hobbit ass back to the Shire This a lyrical assassination, my flow's a river of anthrax I'll be gettin vote stacks while you're out shoppin for tampax More dangerous than crack, best get evac'd before you get smacked Your ass backwards s*** is wack - the aural gap fanny pack I'm jackin you up so hard in 12 bars this s*** just became a joke You'll pull a LeBron and choke enough your hope goes up in smoke Excommunicated from this contest before you spoke, and I'm the pope This your execution, my dope rhymes supply your noose's rope Rollthebones2 Glad you rapped already: ladies come first unless they hear your dumb verse Make girls arid and unnerved, I get ‘em so wet they stay submersed. The fans agreed you’re a fake, I cause stampedes and earthquakes Why I succeed at rap is clear, your rap motivation remains opaque Decade old movie titles and bad jokes will not a good rap make It’s truly vital you realize that I’m flawless, you’re just a crap fake Lines predicting your win are a submission purely of fiction Lacking conviction like relapsed addictions or false crucifixions. You spit cliched rhymes, tired wordplay: your worst rap on your worst day. Ice you like a birthday cake, just desserts for rappin’ against first place. This worthless f** sucks so much d*** he needs a stomach pump We’d never talk you off a ledge, Walrus, we’d scream “please ****in’ jump” Walrus Yo R Kelly - a golden shower ain't the same as getting her wet Your grade A nonsense motormouth s*** so weak I'd guess you have Tourette's For real, suicide disses? Well your chance of winning's DOA Flayed by my ferocious flow, it can't survive this fricasee Coppin the top spot in this rap s*** leave me looking phenomenal Saccharine cake rhymes make you softer than Rosie O'Domennell Gag lookin at yo flab ass back, best work on your abdominals This Walrus attack on a Snorlax is a one sided chronicle My ill skill makes me a mill', you can't match up to 50 Cent You ain't meant to win with your wack ass attempts, get f***in bent As soon as the fat lady sings, this battle's done without a doubt So this win is a lock for me when RTB opens her mouth Rollthebones2 I’ve decreed the following revelations from my hip-hop pulpit The rap game’s full of dull s*** and you’re the worthless f***in’ culprit. Any votes for you today? Glitches. You’re a talentless gay b**** You’d get less p**** than me if you switched jobs to Serial rapist Your weak raps made of only flaws, 12 lines deserving no applause This rap’s mine, a fact I know because you flow slower than menopause Callin ‘me a fat chick is juvenile and s***ty as usual. I look like my flow: truly beautiful, your User Name is suitable To describe how you look: putrid and pretty f***ing stupid Makin’ cupid quit and rap fans pissed, we’re just hoping you get muted. Call my raps sweet because you’re sour that your sound is overpowered By all the kids you drugged and raped prayin’ aloud to be re-flowered. Battle L16: swordsman 12 vs. Chrono1219 ~The Score~ swordsman 12: 8 Chrono1219: 1 ~The Raps~ swordsman I’m on my classic world class **** and you aint even regional, Your punches just aint feasible, know that I’m unreachable, I can keep a cadence but it doesn’t make me beatable. Like Torres you’re goalless so sit and watch me score this, Wow you’re a Sham, Vince, all you beat is whore bits. Knock you outta orbit and erase your whole existence, Your best bet was a forfeit, you’ll never go the distance, It’s my luck to battle you: the path of least resistance. Named after Chrono but you sure are one dimensional, Your verses are forgettable while mine are placed on pedestals. This match is such a bloodbath that I almost feel remorse, It’s like beating up Roll’s sorry ass with SENTINEL FORCE Chrono Now hold up, sit there, and just marvel as I start this rap I roll out with flair, you unravel as I lay out facts. No need for a stare down I'm already on the attack. Right after the bell sounds eyes get heavy and you collapse. I'm aiming for a Knockout, gunning for the kill. It's faster than sonic's route through emerald hill. Even if you twist and shout til I break your will A bug is what you amount, just run of the mill. You say you're a swordsman, but your blade isn't sharp. Go find your place of zen, in hell there is no harp. If you just made amends, maybe you could restart but if you lived again you'd just quit if you thought. swordsman Tried for the KO but fell flat like playdough, Played like a game show and balled up like free throws. I suggest you flee, hoe, before my flow gets evil, Like putting gas in diesel, too late there’s no retrieval, You can’t take that trash back before I hit with something lethal. Put my **** up on an easel and watch the voters salivate, Your motor won’t reactivate, weapons just can’t calibrate, Entire system’s jammed so best eject when I eradicate that lie you try to fabricate, this is a game that you can’t navigate, Your **** is watered down, it’s rap juice from concentrate. Your inadequate aggregate can’t even beat my average, I’m yelling “OOH YEAH!” cause your defeat was ****ing Savage. Chrono I bring the goods, and all that should be internalized. If you would be evil I just have to exorcise. An angel in my pocket, a devil at your throat. Blood pouring form your sockets, head twisting til you choke. My lines have been blessed by holy powers of divinity. Kneel down and confess you're not even in my vincinity. One day you'll attest to my total, absolute victory. and if you regress i'll have to puncuate that viciously. Your the guilty, I'm the judge, With hellfire like a flood. Burning brightly from above, the flow courses through my blood Even before the end of the story, there's an obvious winner. With me standing over you in glory, and your heart full of splinters. See Also * Main Bracket Round 1 * Main Bracket Round 2 * One Loss Bracket Round 1 * Back to the Standings and Results page